


Cirice(d)

by black_elleboro



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Poetic, Prose Poem, ciriced, firsthand point of view, he sings to you, serenade during cirice song, song cirice, we all dream about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_elleboro/pseuds/black_elleboro
Summary: I think every Ghost' fan who has seen Ghost' frontman choose a girl during a Cirice live performans, to take her hand and sing "I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart, I can see through the scars inside you", dreamed of being that girl. (Even many heterosexual men, yes.)So, I was inspired to write how I imagined it could be to be the lucky one.It turned out to be something more like a poetry than a story.





	Cirice(d)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it so that you can imagine whoever you prefer between the papas or the cardinal.  
> It is about Ghost as the imaginary cult they pretend to be, not the real persons behind the masks.  
> English is not my native language, I hope I managed to avoid mystakes.  
> But if you find any, you're welcome to let me know.  
> And if you're one of that lucky people who have been ciriced...Have mercy and let us know how It really feels xD !

I take his hand. And everything around me vanishes.

No crowd singing and shouting and jumping on all sides.  
No friends next to me.  
No stage, with Its cold, hard surface to lean on.  
No spotlights that creates a surreal, magical space.  
No Ghouls, playing as if their aim was to crumble Heaven’s doors.  
And it probably is.

The only thing that’s real, it’s the trembling of my arm, of my whole body, while he is dragging my hand to his chest. Right on the “G” crest, right on his heart.  
I can’t distinguish between his heartbeat and the loudness of mine, resounding within me.  
I cling on his gloved hand like a castaway on a lifeline.  
But I’m already drifting, cradled by the spell of his voice, which is smooth sailing and roaring storm. It’s mysterious depths and soothing motion.  
I eagerly drink every word he's singing, but even though I feel high, my thirst won't fade.

That stare is hypnotic and I’m falling into it. Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper.  
The right eye is the color of a moist undergrowth, a mix of not-too-fresh green and brown, like moss on a tree. It’s the comforting quiet in a century-old wood. It’s the spring breeze lullaby, crossing ancient branches. A familiar refuge.  
The left one is the snow on the peak of a solemn mountain, unreachable and unaffected. It’s the cold of the eternal sleep. It’s the promise of a cruel frostbite, for those who blindly despise his path. It’s the solitude that we fear and long for.

I know he’s seeing everything about me. Everything inside me, like the song says.  
All those times I wished to scream and I didn't.  
And all those times I wanted to bang my fists and I just pretended it was fine.  
All those times I haven’t allowed myself to hate, because it made me feel a bad person.  
I give everything to him and my fall stops. Now I’m light, so much lighter. I’m flying.

I feel like being myself like never before.  
And still someone completely new.  
He's not the one who heals the wounds, he’s the one who makes you feel beautiful because you have them.

He parts our intertwined hands from his chest, but I’m confident now, I’m not afraid of let go. The kiss on my hand seals my devotion.  
I'll never be alone from now on.  
From now our merge is eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be glad to have opinions, I've never been in a band fandom, but then Ghost happened...  
> I'd like to let you know that my first language is Italian, since I saw many writers like to add italian's words in their stories, when a papa or the cardinal are talking. Unfortunatly often google translater is not of very good help, I'd be happy to give a little help. (Always there for the ones who need a bit of Italian in their smut XD ).


End file.
